criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cut me off your Life/Transcript
Previously..... **Diego: My phone is ringing, I wonder who this is..... Oh! It’s Vicky! **Diego (on the phone): Vicky.... how can we help you- **Vicky: There is a dead body at my father’s mansion!! In the present, at Hyrum’s mansion...... **Vicky: Oh! I’m glad you came here as fast as possible!! **Diego: Where’s the dead body, Vicky!!! **Vicky: F-follow me..... At the basement....... **Vicky: There it is! Chapter 1 *Investigate basement **Diego: Holy shit! The poor lady! She had her legs decapitated... **Vicky: I wouldn’t sympathize with the lady, if I were you..... **Diego: What do you mean?! **Diego: We’ll send the body to Hasuro! And you, Vicky! We’re having a chat with you! *Ask Vicky, who the victim was (1 star) **Diego: Ok now! Be frank with us..... **Diego: What do you mean by saying, that the victim deserved what she got? **Vicky: Do you promote homophobia? **Diego: Of course not! **Vicky: Are you okay with parents putting their children in gay conversion facilities? **Diego: Fuck n-.... **Diego: Does that have something to do with Chels- **Vicky: Yes, that’s her mother! **Diego: I see why you’re unsympathetic toward her....... **Diego: How did she end up here?! **Vicky: Chelsea’s family would often come to the mansion, to try and convince her to come with them.... **Vicky: Of course, her answer is always no...... **Vicky: But these cunts would give up, they’d come to the guest room everyday, to speak to Chelsea! Even those tie knotting classes, my father started giving me and Chelsea are easier than dealing with THEM!! **Diego: Thank you for that information, Vicky... We’ll go and speak with Chelsea, and if you don’t mind, we’d like to search the guest room... *Talk to Chelsea (1 star) **Chelsea (delighted): Is it true mommy’s been murdered!!! **Diego: Yes, we found her dead in the basemen- **Chelsea: This is, like, the best news ever! Now all what I have to do, is wait for daddy’s time to come! **Diego: Woah.... Chelsea! We know what your family did to you was awful.... **Diego: But they are still family, don’t you have any good memories of them? **Chelsea: I like the days, when we go to the dinner table together, and the whole lot of us eat cinnamon rolls..... **Chelsea: But that isn’t important! Vicky and I do this too! Although.... I’d rather we get each other our own rolls, rather than sharing one, but Vicky’s afraid of getting fat.... *Investigate guest room **Diego: That axe is obviously the murder weapon! Lets give it to Bruno! **Diego: That letter is sent to Hyrum Lopez, from Sarah Cardwell.... **Diego: It’s Spanish! I could read that! **Diego: Sarah is inviting Hyrum to come to her estate... weird aren’t they competitors..... **Diego: But now! We know where Hyrum is! Lets speak to him! *Inform Hyrum of a dead body in his mansion (1 star) **Hyrum (sneezing): .......... **Sarah: Hyrum, are you sure you are okay..... **Hyrum: Ya! It ain’t nothin’ but a cold! Me daughter and I got it, from her ginger haired friend..... **Diego: Ms Cardwell, we apologize for interrupting your meeting. However, we have to speak to Mr Lopez about something important..... **Sarah: It’s okay, it isn’t about politics, we were just having a- **Hyrum: Hush...... they’d tell her! At the outside..... **Diego: What exactly were you two doing in the- **Hyrum: It ain’t of your concern... Now tell me, what brought ya heer? **Diego: Well.... Vicky called us into your mansion..... **Diego: There..... we found the dead body of Vanellope Bloom.... **Hyrum: So that girl’s mama, is rottin’ in her grave! **Diego: Ye- **Hyrum (angry): Serves her right! If there’s one thing I ain’t can tolerate, it’s mistreatin’ your babies! She’s a disgrace to all mothers, even Dana’s a better one than her!! *Send axe to Bruno **Bruno: Seeing the victim’s thighs, I can tell you that axe is obviously the murder weapon!!! **Bruno: I have also placed it under the microscope, and I saw germs! **Bruno: I collected some of them, you may want to identify them..... *Identify germs (1 star; Killer attribute: Killer has cold) **Diego: The germs Bruno collected, are the ones that give humans cold.... **Diego: Considering it was on the stem of the axe, it can only come from one person! **Diego: The killer! Lets put it into their profile! *Autopsy victim’s body (Killer attribute: Killer ties knots; Killer eats cinnamon rolls) **Hasuro (cheering): ANOTHER UGLY VICTIM! ANOTHER UGLY VICTIM! ANOTHER UGLY VICTIM! **Diego: Hasuro, that’s ru- **Diego: Now that I think of it, go ahead! **Hasuro: I could go all day! But eventually, we have to catch the killer! **Hasuro: First of all, Seeing the victim’s wrists, she was obviously tied up really well! **Hasuro: Which means the killer practices tying knots! **Hasuro: What I also found is crumbs! **Hasuro: After analyzing it! It turned out to be cinnamon rolls! **Diego: So the killer ties knots, and eats cinnamon rolls! Got it! Later..... **Diego: Shit! I just noticed.... Both Vicky and Chelsea shared all three attributes....... **Diego: Hopefully the same doesn’t happen to Hyrum as well.... Although he isn’t as great as either the other two, he’s starting to grow on me.... **Diego: I just hope the victim’s family, doesn’t hear of thi- **Clive: OFFICERS! I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION ON MY WIFE’S MURDER! Chapter 2 **Clive: OFFICERS!!! I DEMAND TO SPEAK TO YOU IMMEDIATELY, ABOUT MY WIFE’S MURDER!!! **Diego: Well..... It seems like he knows.... *Speak to Clive Bloom (1 star) **Clive (angry): My wife is dead! And you’re standing in your station doing nothing!! **Diego: You do realize we were recapping the case, we have already found three suspects..... **Diego: And well..... it seems like we found a fourth one! **Clive: You’re not suggesting I killed my wife!! **Diego: Anyone willing to send his daughter to an asylum, is capable in murdering their partner.... **Diego: Now, with your permission, we’d like to search your estate for clues.... **Clive: Go ahead! As long as you deal with the case! *Investigate Bloom castle **Diego: What a beautiful portrait... it’s of the mother and her son..... **Diego: About Mason where is he? **Clive: He’s in his room, it’s in the other side of the castle... **Diego: The other side........ **Diego: That will take a lot of walking..... **Diego: A torn letter..... Lets fix it, to see the content..... *Fix torn letter (1 star) **Diego: It’s a letter from Chelsea...... **Diego: “I’ll never come to any of you! Especially you, mother! You’re the worst out of the lot! Now fuck off, and don’t set your feet into the Lopez mansion ever again, you filthy hag!”....... **Diego: Damn....... but can you blame her...... **Diego: You’re right... Chelsea called her mother “The worst out of the lot”....... So that means she hated her more than any of the others..... **Diego: But why? We need to ask Chelsea.... *Ask Chelsea, why she hated her mother the most (1 star) **Diego: Chelsea, we are already aware of your hate towards your mother, but you didn’t mention hating her the most..... **Chelsea: Does it matter? I told you I hate her and I’m glad she died, why do I need to specify it!! **Chelsea: Anyway the reason why I disliked her the most, because father wouldn’t have though about sending me to the asylum! **Chelsea: Once he knew about my preferences, he was mad, but he’d never lock me up, he’d just forbidden me of dating women... **Chelsea (angry): But my mother..... She wanted to teach me a lesson! And so she confided me in the asylum!!!! **Chelsea: IT WAS ALL HER IDEA!!! I HATE HER AND I’L HATE HER UNTIL THE DAY I DIE! **Chelsea (angry): Once I go to Asophet or Elysium, I’d be smirking at her while she’s being tortured in the Fields of Punishment!! *Speak to Mason Bloom (1 star) **Diego: Mason Bloom, I suppose you’ve heard of your mother’s death. **Mason (sarcastic): Yeah.... bummer.... **Diego: You don’t seem to be touch- **Mason (angry): My dear sister, was sent to an asylum simply for her preferences! Do you expect me to forgive my parents for this! **Mason: And the worse of it, is that alongside hating my parents, she hates me too for desperately wanting her back!!! **Mason: So not only did they push Chelsea away, they also destroyed out friendship! I just hope father gets the same fate! Later....... **Diego: It seems like neither the Bloom children have a drop of love for their parents..... **Diego: We know per Chelsea, both father and son like eating cinnamon rolls.... **Diego: Mason’s nose is red meaning he was cold, and seeing Clive’s tie, he must know how to tie knots...... **Diego: We should take another look at the Lopez’s guest room.... *Investigate round table..... **Diego: A faded paper..... we should see the contents! Lets dust it! *Recover content of paper (1 star) **Diego: I don’t feel like reading all this! Lets give it to Yoyo! *Send paper to Yoyo **Diego: Yoyo... you haven’t been in the station yesterday... what were you doing..... **Yoyo: Hamida didn’t look after Jeremiah, and didn’t help clean his mess! That’s what happened! **Diego: Ouch..... anyway did you see the contents of the paper... **Yoyo: Yes... It’s actually a lawsuit the victim pulled on Hyrum.... **Diego: She pulled a lawsuit on him, for what? **Yoyo: “Kidnapping”, they were meant to go to court tomorrow.... **Diego: “Kidnapping”, yeah right! How much do you bet, it’s about Chelsea! **Diego: Either way! Lets go talk to Hyrum! *Ask Hyrum about the lawsuit (1 star) **Hyrum (messy clothes): Ya done with investigatin’ her murder? **Diego: No..... but we found that lawsuit she pulled on you? Was it about Chelsea? **Hyrum (angry): Darn’ right it was!!! **Hyrum: Can ya believe it? They sent her to a asylum, and now they want her back! **Hyrum: ‘Nyways! It’s not like sh’d win! What’re she gonna say? The moment the judge hears about what she don to her own daughter! She’d loose! Later....... **Diego: As expected, the victim made lots of enemies... **Diego: Although, I didn’t think Mason’s views were going to be different from his parents! I’m glad to see one of her family members actually care about her! **Diego: Hyrum seems pretty fond of Chelsea, could he have killed Vanellope, after pulling the lawsuit? **Diego: So far the only one who cared of her, was Cli- **Mason: Officers! Come quick! **Mason: Someone sent me and my father, my mother’s legs!! Chapter 3 **Mason: Officers! Come quick! **Mason: Someone sent me and father a package of mother’s legs!!!! **Diego: SOMEONE DID WHAT!!! **Diego: This must be the killer! They’re more insane than I expected! **Diego: Don’t worry Mason we’ll come quick! *Investigate living room **Diego (green): I think I will vomit... This is just..... **Diego: Lets send the entire package to Hasuro!! **Diego: Those keys chain, has something written on it..... **Diego: “To lock Mason up”, but why would they want to do this? **Diego: We’ve got to ask Mason.... **Diego: You think we should fix that torn magazine.... **Diego: Isn’t that a flyer to Steve Liveman’s brothel? **Diego: Do you think Clive could be cheating on his wife! We need to confront him! *Confront Clive about cheating on his wife (1 star) **Clive: How dare that scoundrel, send this to my house! Don’t they know who I am! **Diego: An asshole who mistreats his daughter, and cheats on his even more horrible wife? **Clive: CHEAT?! HOW DARE YOU MAKE SUCH ACCUSATIONS ON ME!!! **Diego: Can you explain this...... **Clive (sneezes): ......... **Clive (blushing): That....... I can explain....... **Clive: Look... don’t tell anyone about tha- **Diego: Too bad, we already posted it on social media, let that be a lesson for what you did to Chelsea. **Clive: YOU LITTLE RASCALS! YOU’LL PAY FOR THIS!!!!!!!! *Ask Mason why his parents decided to lock him up (1 star) **Diego: Mason... we’d like to know, why did your parents decided to lock you up!!!!! **Mason: It was all mother’s fault! She discovered about US!!! **Diego: About you, and who?! **Mason: We used to have a maid... her name was Anita.... **Mason (affectionate): She was so nice and beautiful.... I-i fell in love with her...... **Mason: One day, mother checked her room, and found a pregnancy test, which said “positive”....... **Mason: At first she thought father was cheating on her, so I wanted to take it as an advantage to run away, and elope with Anita!! **Mason (angry): But mother caught us! She fired Anita, and decided to lock me up in the house, so I’d never see her or our child, even in my life! **Diego: .......... **Diego: Oh Mason.... believe us... we feel sorry for you... but we hope you didn’t kill her..... *Fix torn magazine (1 star) **Diego: Wait? Why is Vicky and the victim on the cover? **Diego: The scandal says, “Vanellope Bloom says Mayoral candidate’s daughter, Vicky Lopez is an evil manipulator”....... **Diego: Vicky? evil? Please........ **Diego: We need to speak to Vicky!! *Ask Vicky what the victim meant by saying that she’s an “evil manipulator” (1 star) **Diego: Vicky, we’ve seen that magazine....... **Vicky: You don’t need an explanation, you already know it’s about Chelsea..... **Vicky (angry): That bitch was petty of the fact, I released Chelsea, she decided to humiliate me!!! **Vicky: She wrote a scandal to Gossip Girls, saying that my father was never a bad man, which is true, but added that I WAS THE ONE WHO MADE HIM A MOBSTER!!! **Vicky: Furthermore, she said that I seduced Armie into killing her niece! I mean... the fuck?! **Diego: Wow....... **Diego: Vicky..... we’re sorry that the victim embarrassed you and your father. Hopefully, you didn’t decide to make her pay..... *Send legs to Hasuro (Killer attribute: Killer has ginger hair) **Hasuro: For an ugly woman... I’ve got to admit she has really nice legs... **Diego: Too bad her attitude isn’t any nicer...... **Hasuro: Anyway the only clues I found on the legs itself, we’re the same one’s I got from the body.... **Hasuro: So I decided to analyze the packaging, and there I found stuck on the rope, hair strands..... **Hasuro: I analyzed them and the color is ginger!! **Diego: So that means the killer has red hair! Lets write it down! Later..... **Diego: Looking at the clues.. the killer could either be Clive and..... **Diego: Ugh..... Chelsea’s still a suspect!!! **Diego: Lets go take another look at the basement, there is something we must have lost..... *Investigate storage **Diego: These ropes must have been used to tie up Vanellope! Lets send them to Bruno! *Send ropes to Bruno (Killer attribute: Killer wears earrings) **Bruno: I compared the ropes to the ones used to tie up the victim’s hands, they are identical!!! **Diego: YES!!! **Bruno: I analyzed it and I found a substance... **Bruno: After sending it to Sploder, he says that it is used to relieve the pain, after having your ears pierced.... **Diego: So the killer wears earrings! Lets add that to the profile! Later.... **Diego: There is no time to waste! Lets arrest the killer! *Arrest the killer (1 star) **Diego: CHELSEA! We knew you hated your mother! But why kill her! **Chelsea: I have no idea what you are talking about...... **Diego: Yes you do! We know the killer knows how to tie knots, Vicky mentioned that her father taught you both, how do so.... **Chelsea: My own father knows how to? **Diego: Yes! But how would he send a package of your mother’s legs to himself! **Chelsea: ............... **Diego: Did you do it because she sent you to an asylum, it’s okay to tell us- **Chelsea: It’s not because of that! It’s more! She and father never cared about me! They just wanted to keep the Bloom bloodline pure! **Diego: Keep the bloodline pure? The fuck is this! **Chelsea: For a long time, my ancestors have been inbreeding, they’d marry their cousins and even worse! Their siblings! **Chelsea: Up until now, it never changed!! Mason was meant to marry a cousin of ours, but she not wanting to do so, killed herself, and the only female cousins left, come from parents who have CLASS!!! **Chelsea: And for the first time, my parents realized I exist! YAYYYY!!!! **Diego: And they decided to hook you up, with..... MASON!!!! **Chelsea: Which is why they desperately wanted me back! And pulled a lawsuit on Vicky and her father! **Chelsea: I knew Vicky’s father would win, but that doesn’t stop them from destroying Vicky’s reputation.... **Chelsea: So I had to act! I couldn’t let them harm the Lopez, and I certainly would never get myself associated with something so.... immoral.... **Chelsea: So I invited mother, telling her to pick me up, and that I made my decision to marry Mason.... **Chelsea: And when she came, I knocked that bitch out! Dragged her to the basement! Cut off her leg! And sent them to father as a warning! **Diego: Chelsea..... we understand why you did this, but we still have to put you behind bars.... In the court... **Judith: Chelsea Bloom, you’re here in that court for murdering your own mother, how do you plead? **Chelsea: Pfftt..... Not guilty! She saw me as a disgrace, yet she had way less morals than I do! My only regret is not killing father as well! **Judith: Ms Bloom.... we understand that you did it, because your parents wanted to marry you to your brother.... **Judith: Although, your motive seems acceptable, you still sent her limbs to be seen by your family! **Judith: For this, I sentence you to 9 years in prison! End of trial..... **Diego: I can’t help but sympathize with Chelsea and Mason...... **Diego: I just hope their father also pays for what he is doing.... Deadly Elections (4/6) **Diego: Now that we are done with Holly Hills.... **Diego: We need to know which district to visit next..... **Mia: I also would like to know, if we have to investigate the Xerdan Forest, since it’s basically classified as a district itself..... **Diego: Not to mention, the University, it is also considered a district too, for how large it is, and the huge number of students...... **Mia: It was mentioned there was 9 assassins, and without these two, there’s only 8 district, so one of them has the assassin in them.... **Diego: Well.... we did suspect Polly of being the assassin of two districts. Although, we were wrong about her, it doesn’t mean it is impossible for other- **Hyrum: Officers! I need your help! **Mia: Don’t worry Mr Lopez, Hamilton and I will come to you..... **Jones: Hamilton... before you go help Mr Lopez, Chelsea Bloom called from the prison, she’d like to talk to you, I have sent Hamida to the prison, they’re both waiting for you..... *Talk to Chelsea Bloom (1 star) **Hamida: Oh Hamilton! Come here!!! **Hamida: Ok, Chelsea. Now that Hamilton came, can you tell us what you called us for. **Chelsea: It’s my father, he’s hiding something from the police, and I know what it is!! **Chelsea: I never reported it, because I feared the entire cult would be under my neck, but now hearing that Mason wishes to marry his love, yet my father is capturing him, I don’t care what they would do to me, but my father has to rot in jail! **Chelsea: My father is an Anoteros!!!! **Hamida: ANOTEROS! Wait! You know about them! **Chelsea: Yes! Because my father is one of them, a demigod! And to make things worse for him, he is the leader’s right hand! **Hamida: Chelsea... we believe everything you just said.... but we can’t send him to jail immediately! We need to proof in order to make the arrest, just like we need proof that they were trying to force you and Mason to inbreed, to arrest him for incest! He’d weasel his way out of these accusations! **Chelsea: You can search our castle! There has to be proof somewhere! *Investigate Bloom’s castle **Hamida: That folder has a lot of papers, do you think they have anything that proves his involvement in the Anoterous? **Hamida (sweating): W-we’ll have to send it to Yoyo... I just hope she isn’t mad about yesterday.. *Send folder to Yoyo **Hamida: Yoyo... my dear... how’re you doin- **Yoyo (pissed): Don’t call me ‘dear’! You, diva princess! **Hamida: Please don’t tell me, you’re still angry about yesterday! **Yoyo: You were meant to watch him! And then you left all the cleaning to me! **Hamida: Oh please..... If I have stayed, the Jones’s would’ve came early and saw the mess! Be grateful I didn’t help, I managed to distract them, while you’re cleaning! **Yoyo: We’re not here to argue about that.... I analyzed the folder as you said... **Yoyo (disgusted): And not only did it have Mason and Chelsea’s wedding plans! But also papers, which hint that he is a member of The Anoterous!!! **Hamida: Jackpot! Now that is enough to place Clive in bars, for a loooooong time! Lets arrest that bastard!! *Arrest Clive Bloom (1 star) **Clive: MAY I ASK WHAT WERE YOU DOING, SEARCHING MY CASTLE AGAINST MY WILL!!! **Clive: I’ll pull a lawsuit on both of yo- **Hamida: Go ahead! A lawsuit was no effect on us, when it comes from a common criminal.... **Hamida: But first, may I ask why you are so afraid of us searching your property.... **Hamida (holding a folder): Does it have something to do with this...... **Clive: Give me that folder! **Hamida: Tough chance! We already know that you are an Anoteros, specifically, the leader’s right hand man! Fancy title....... **Clive: Who told you! Was it Chelsea!!! **Clive: That little bitch! It isn’t enough that she killed her mother! Now she puts her father behind bars! Once the leader hears of this, she’d be dead!!! **Hamida: We won’t say a word of this matter, you’re under arrest, not only for association with a dangerous organization, but promoting incest as well!! *See what Hyrum wants (1 star) **Hyrum: Officers! It’s Vicky!! **Mia: Is there something wrong with her!!! **Hyrum: No.... she’s just sad! She’s sad ‘bout Chelsea’s arrest!!! **Hyrum: She come up to me beggin’ me to release her, but I tol’ her, unlike Julian, she ain’t got no bail! Cos’ she 18! **Hyrum: The only way, to release her, is by hirin’ a lawyer... and hopin’ that she wins the case, but seein’ that she sent her mama’s legs to her papa and Mason... it’s unlikely she’d win! **Hyrum: I told her, I can’t. And we startin’ fightin’ with words, til’ she give up, and went to her bed to cry! **Hyrum: I don’t want to see, me Vicky in this condition! Please, talk to her.... **Mia: Don’t worry, Mr Lopez. We will! *Calm Vicky down (1 star) **Vicky (crying): Get out of my room! I don’t want to talk to anyone! **Mia: Vicky.... calm down....... **Vicky: My best friend is in prison! And only one month ago, my boyfriend was killed! How am I supposed to be calm! **Mia: Your father..... he’s concerned about you! He doesn’t want to see you in that condition! **Vicky: If Papa cared about me! H-he’d try getting Chelsea out! **Mia: Vicky.... he can’t, Chelsea wasn’t offered a bail, and thanks to her lynching the victim’s legs to her family, a lawyer won’t be able to get her out! You can’t blame him for refusing, a lot of money will go to waste!! **Vicky: ............... **Mia: Vicky..... Is there something we can do to cheer you up.... **Vicky: Not really..... b-but you can do me a favor..... **Mia: What is it! We’ll do anything.... **Vicky: I-I’d like you to go to the basement, and find me something..... t-that’ll remind me of my friendship with Chelsea...... **Mia: Your wish is our command... *Investigate basement **Mia: There’s nothing in that basment! Except old stuff! And none of which reflects Vicky’s and Chelsea’s friendship! **Mia: You think we should search that box of old stuff! Well then, quick! *Search box of old stuff (1 star) **Mia: Aww..... those girls must be Vicky and Chelsea...... **Mia: They look so young in this photo.... maybe 13, or even younger....... **Mia: Vicky would love seeing it! Lets go to her! *Show Vicky the photo (1 star) **Mia: Vicky, we found that photo of you and Chelsea. What do you think of it? **Vicky: P-perfect! Just perfect! It’s exactly what I need..... **Vicky: T-thank you, Hamilton. Thank you, Mia. You truly are my friends...... **Vicky (crying): Now p-please.... I’d like to have some space......... Later...... **Jones: Now that we helped everyone here! They’re nothing left for us to do in Holy Hills, I have decided what destination we’r- **Katherine: Mr Jones, I’d like to speak to your team..... **Diego: What now!!! *Talk to Katherine Votjka (1 star) **Katherine: My name is Katherine Votjka, I’m the organizer of the election party..... **Diego: You mean the one that will be held after 5 months..... **Katherine: Yes..... The current Deputy Mayor, Joe Warren, have asked me to come to you.... **Katherine: And tell you, that you are your team, have been invited as special guests to the election party, where you’d be sitting in the front row..... After speaking to Katherine Votjka..... The female members: OMG!!! We can’t wait! We have to go and prepare our dresses!!!!! **Clay: Girls......... **Sploder: Have anyone thought about who they’d like to vote for in the elections..... I’ll be voting for Cardwell..... **Clay: I think I’ll vote for Cardwell as well.... What about you Bruno..... **Bruno: I’d rather keep my political views to myself....... **Hasuro: I haven’t really decided who to vote for..... **Diego: Neither did I.... what about you Hamilton? What’s your choice?